The Lemurs (AHKJ)
"The Lemurs" redirects here. For other characters or uses of (The) Lemurs, see The Lemurs (disambiguation). The Lemurs are the main characters of ''All Hail King Julien'', which are King Julien, Maurice, Clover, and Mort. They are also referred to as "King Julien's Crew", "King Julien's Royal Entourage", or "Julienites". They are known to be King Julien XIII's circle of trust who helps the King History King Julien (then Prince Julien), was still a small child when his parents, Prince Barty and Princess Julienne went to camp near the Aye Aye Kingdom. As the two were sleeping, King Julien went out of their tent as he heard a sound. He went crawling to the source where he found a baby. According to Masikura, the baby was Maurice, but it was never known for sure if it was indeed true. It wasn't known what happened to the two lemur children after that, but in Revenge of the Prom, it was implied that King Julien and Maurice met afterwards at Lemur School. He was later payed by Uncle King Julien to take care of King Julien, before becoming good friends with him and becoming his royal adviser after King Julien took the crown. When Uncle King Julien left the kingdom to his nephew, Clover as the bodyguard of the King joined the circle as Uncle King Julien introduced King Julien to his new bodyguard who would later become his good friend. She was later promoted to commander by King Julien, after he witnessed her bravery and courage despite failing to fight the foosas after losing conscious. When at the Foosa Territory to save his kingdom, King Julien managed to save his number one fan, Mort, who was so glad to see that his feet saved him. And since then, Mort brought himself into the group as the self-proclaimed, King Julien's best friend as well as the worshipper of the Feet. The four later grew close to each other throughout the whole series. King Julien's Reign era Being the four main people having power over the Kingdom of Madagascar, they did all sorts of things together and had always stuck together since then. Despite having several fights here and there, they were legendary in the kingdom. With King Julien bringing back fun and party to the kingdom once more after the long dictatorship of Uncle King Julien, Maurice's wise advice and ability to keep things under control, Clover's strict rule enforcement and almost limitless jurisdiction, and Mort, being Mort; the four lemurs managed to achieve all sorts of things for Madagascar, and brought the whole kingdom together as well as the other animals on the island from neighbouring kingdoms. Due to their strength of unity and trust among each other, they easily fend off Uncle King Julien when he came to kill King Julien in Return of the Uncle King. They also fought back one of the worst disasters in the kingdom when the jungle went on fire during a drought. Against King Julien's arch nemesis, Karl, they managed to defeat him multiple times and never gave him a chance to defeat King Julien in all of his grand master plans. In My Fair Foosa, the crew managed to lemurise a foosa named Mary Ann, who was apparently the leader of the foosas. Their lemurisation proved effective, after she then momentarily entered King Julien's circle of trust too and later helped King Julien in various different situations including during All Hail King Julien: Exiled as well as delay the foosas from reaching the kingdom in The End is Near. In Monkey Planet, King Julien with the help of his crew took a step forward into attempting to reach a grand and glorious achievement which is to fly to outer space and land on the Moon. King Julien and Maurice were the ones to attempt the record of being the first lemurs in space and on Moon, and they later presumably reached space when they began floating in the space pod which they took from the Cove of Wonders. They began to fall seconds afterwards and ended up in a desert, still in Madagascar, and later met with a Russian Space Monkey named Stanislav, who was stranded on the Island of Madagascar. With the help of Timo, they soon managed to bring Stanislav back to Russia, as he missed his motherland after a long time stuck on the island, as he was greeted and welcomed by the Russians upon his return. Despite not being able to reach the Moon, King Julien was already glad that he helped the lost chimp to return to his country. King Julien and Clover were also involved in their national sports. In Jungle Games, Clover competed in the 64th Every-So-Often Jungle Games, in the spear shooting event. However, she lost to Clumsy Pete due to disqualification. King Julien later took her place and competed in the trampoline event, where he won against Uncle King Julien and King Joey in that final event. King Julien and Clover also participated in the Tournament of the Doom as 'conjoined twins' under the name King Julien-Clover Twinsies in Eye of the Clover; and despite the challenges they faced and the many great warriors they fight against, they managed to make it till the end where they defeated Wigman Wildebeest in the final caged match. They also formed a music band called The New Wiper Fluid, in King Julien Superstar!, where they made their debut in a club singing their song Until the Sun Comes Up, before being rejected due to their bad singing. Ted later found them and helped them rise into the charts as the Band Manager, with the help of Timo's autotune machine that made them sound better. They later released another single, Done Like This, before Clover broke up from the band and Hans replaced her position. During their grand show some time afterwards, Nurse Phantom sabotaged their show and showed that they were using the machine so it will sound good. The angry crowd chased them away before Clover took control of the situation. She talked to King Julien and the rest (minus Hans) behind the stage before they went out and sang It's All Good with autotune on, and later without autotune. The crowd got angrier and began throwing fruits at them before the band presumably dissolved afterwards. King Koto era (Exiled) When King Koto conquered Madagascar, the four were split up as they tried to plan a way to regain their kingdom. King Julien and Maurice ran with Pancho in the submarine, Clover hided out with Sage, as Mort remained stuck in the prison with the others. King Julien and Maurice tried to get outside help, and they later met with the Sharks and the Russian Space Monkeys including Stanislav, who helped them in trying to get back the kingdom, and even got to make friends with the Tentacle Beast on Siren Island and allied with Queen Crimson of the Siren Island. While they were on their way to try and regain the kingdom, King Julien and Maurice ended up in Uncle King Julien's plan to try and kill King Julien, while they were trying to get into Koto's wedding through the foosa gladiators. King Julien and Maurice, in their foosa costume, had to fight Thrax, the number one foosa gladiator. They managed to defeat him, but right after celebrating their victory Maurice fell into the pit of certain doom and presumably died like the others who fell down that hole. After a series of events including being taken to Frank-ri-la, King Julien soon got Karl, Uncle King Julien, and Mary Ann on his back, as all four of them headed back to Madagascar to regain the Kingdom of Madagascar. Clover and Sage meanwhile headed off to Sage's guru, Jarsh-Jarsh who was said to have a secret weapon. After a long time trying to get Jarsh-Jarsh to give them the secret weapon he holds, Jarsh-Jarsh finally revealed that the secret weapon was Sage and Clover. But the two were both not yet perfected for being the secret weapon they need to stop Koto, because Sage was too peaceful, with no sense of rage in himself; while Clover was too filled with rage and without peace in her. To balance out the two factors, Jarsh-Jarsh switched their minds and after a while, Clover found her peace, and Sage found his rage, before they were both ready to return to Madagascar. Mort on the other hand managed to make his way through into Koto's circle, becoming his jester and receiving information from the throne. He even managed to befriend with a mountain lemur guard named Zora, who fell in love with him. With the help of the other prisoners Mort made a play for King Koto's birthday as a distraction for them to run away from the kingdom. But a spy was in the midst and they were at once found once they escaped, and were caught once more. Mort however got to run away with the help of Zora as she did not tell Koto where Mort was when she saw him. Mort later managed to get to Timo, and with the help of him, Mort managed to get in contact with King Julien. Mort later went on a mission to get himself an army with the help of Timo, Mom-Bot, and Smart Mort, as they ventured into the Mort-Verse to get Morticus Khan's army. After Mort defeated Morticus Khan, he brought the army to Madagascar. After falling down the Pit of Certain Doom, Maurice woke up from unconsciousness and found himself safe and sound on a bed but surrounded by bells. The bells calmed him down and told him that he is fine, and that he is the chosen one who shall save them, as they revealed that they are actually snails. Agreeing to help the snails, Maurice and the snails went out on a mission to save Madagascar. After King Julien and Karl in the Foosa costume arrived in Madgascar with the other foosas and Uncle King Julien, King Julien attempted to kill Koto as they entered, but failed due to his lack of aiming skills. All four were soon caught by Koto, and as King Julien was about to be executed, Sage and Clover came in soul form inside Sage's body, and saved King Julien. Maurice came out from underground with his army of snails in bell armour as they broke the prisoners free out of the prison walls. Mort arrived from the Mort-Verse with an army of Morts, as Pancho came with his army of space monkeys. They soon managed to take back Madagascar from King Koto as King Koto was killed by King Julien. Post-Exiled era (Julien 2.0 and Peak of Glory) .]] After recovering from the events of All Hail King Julien: Exiled, King Julien creates an ideal called Julien 2.0 where he will improve himself as well as the kingdom. This includes taking opinions from the public, and later he used the media for propaganda purposes, hired an expert to improve his reputation, all to reach Sky God Level. Among their notable attempts and achievements include trying to increase the amount of mangoes grown on the trees by using a crate of "PURE ORGANIC IMPOSSIBLY SAFE ORGANIC NUTRIENTS" that washed up on the shore in There Will Be Juice. The project however ended up disastrously when a giant mango creature grew and tried to take over the world. King Julien also had this vision of trying to get the younger lemurs to be smart, by introducing a 'better' education system and introduce a new curriculum, in order to compete and win an islandwide academic tournament. But he ended up just using Todd's ability to memorise everything and stole the answers of the tests as Todd answers everything correctly. He later lost however but King Julien and Pancho stole the trophy anyway. The Fall of the Crew In The End is Near, Clover announces that she will be marrying Sage, become Queen of the Mountain Lemur Kingdom, and leave Madagascar as she has to live at the kingdom far away from the island. After she married him in The End is Here, and left the place, breaking up from the team, Alex arrived at Madagascar with the other zoosters. He later made friends with them after seeing Alex fending off the foosas effectively, and called them The New York Giants. King Julien welcomed them as guests, before Alex suddenly turned savage and he was expelled from the kingdom before Alex ended up in the Foosa Territory. But then later Alex proved himself safe again and once again saved the kingdom from the foosas. He later managed to calm his instinct and need for steak when Rico gave him sushi. King Julien, Maurice, and Mort then followed Alex and the others on a mission to return to New York. They ended up stranded in mainland Africa in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. After dealing with Makunga and the water crisis, they later went to Europe in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, and faced Chantel DuBois. In Madagascar 3, Maurice was seen more distant from King Julien and began to dislike him, especially when he smiled at the sight of King Julien falling to his death, and didn't seem happy when he turns out to be alive still. King Julien, Maurice, and Mort later remained in Circus Zaragoza while Clover lives in the Mountain Lemur Kingdom as the Queen.Category:Characters